Various systems can include sensors for monitoring characteristics of the systems and/or surroundings of the systems. For example, vehicle systems, stationary power systems, etc., can include several sensors monitoring the same or different characteristics. These sensors can monitor vibrations, temperatures, states, or the like, of the systems in order to track operation of the systems, identify unsafe conditions, determine when maintenance or repair of the systems are needed, or to achieve other objectives. The data provided by the sensors may be used for one or more purposes to control operation and/or monitor health of the vehicles.
The accuracy of the measurements provided by sensors can depend on the locations of the sensors in the powered system. For example, a temperature sensor may provide more accurate temperature measurements of a location in a powered system when the sensor is closer to the location than when the sensor is located elsewhere in the powered system. As another example, an accelerometer can provide more accurate measurements of movement of a component in a powered system when the accelerometer is closer to and/or connected with the component than when the accelerometer is farther from and/or separated from the component.
But, some powered systems provide little to no room for sensors in some locations. For example, while it may be desirable to place a temperature sensor, accelerometer, or other type of sensor in a location onboard a vehicle that is on or close to the interface between the wheels and the route being traveled upon, there may not be room for placing sensors in this location. Moreover, the extreme conditions experienced by these locations can limit or prohibit the addition of sensors in the locations.